The Five Times Dyson Smelled Kenzi
by Brianna Sterling
Summary: Title says it all. Just five short drabbles about Dyson and Kenzi with some relationshippy stuff thrown in. Rated T for some harsh language and some heavy petting.
1. Chapter 1

I know that I've been gone for a while. I've had so many different story ideas, but none of them panned out then my laptop decided to shut down on me and I just got a new one. So recently I've been rewatching Lost Girl these and this idea just hit me, so I just had to get it out. Everyone is still alive in my story because I can't bare to lose them. Also Dyson has no son. Enjoy!

 **January 20, 2016**

Dyson is standing next to his desk when he hears the very distinct clicking of two sets of heels. He knows that the female police officers wear very subtle heels when they wear them at all. If the heels didn't give them away, their scents did. He smelled Bo first, her scent was stronger because she was Fae and sometimes it masked the scent of the little human she was always with. Other Fae might have had trouble picking Kenzi out in a crowd of Fae, but not Dyson, he always smelled her. Her scent lingered on him. The smell of hard rain and wild sunflowers drifted into his nose, lighter tones of pine and leather hit him, she still smelled a little like him from their encounter this morning. Dyson smiled and closed the file on his desk, turning slightly and sitting down he faced the door and waited. Within seconds the pair appeared in the hallway and stepped through the door. Bo smiled and gave a small wave and Dyson smiled at her. Kenzi was right behind her. She was wearing tight dark jeans that were tucked into knee high black boots paired with a purple blazer and gray sweater. She looked amazing.

"Did you get a trace on that number I called you about?" Bo asked. Dyson nodded and grabbed the piece of paper from his desk and passed it to Bo. Kenzi slipped past him and hopped up onto the edge of his desk, dangling her legs over his.

"Heyo." She smiled down at him.

"Hey." Dyson let his eyes stay on hers for a few moments before Bo started talking to him, taking some of his attention away from Kenzi who took the chance to flip through the file on his desk. While Bo was talking a new scent drifted into Dyson's nose. It smelled bad and he definitely didn't like it. His nose wrinkled involuntarily and he lifted his hand, wiping beneath his nostrils to try and rid himself of the scent.

"What's wrong?" Bo asked.

"Nothing, it's fine. Continue." Dyson plucked the file from Kenzi's hands and put it back down on his desk. The scent entered his nose again and he frowned, he'd smelled it before but he just couldn't remember where. Kenzi reached across him and grabbed the file again, this time he let it go. Bo was talking away but he wasn't paying attention, he was trying to figure out where the scent was coming from. Kenzi shifted and threw her hand up over her face as she sneezed. Suddenly Dyson knew exactly what the smell was. He'd smelled it hundreds of times but never been around it enough to pinpoint it. Kenzi had the flu. Or she was getting the flu. Dyson could smell it all over her and he was surprised that he hadn't smelt it earlier, although he hadn't been looking for it.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked Kenzi. He'd cut Bo off without even realizing it because he hadn't been paying attention to her. Both Kenzi and Bo gave him a strange look before Kenzi closed the file in her hands and chuckled.

"Uh yeah wolfie, I'm fine. Are you?" Kenzi asked. He gave her a questioning look, clearly she didn't know she was sick or maybe she did, she was just avoiding it.

"Anyway, we're heading out, got a killer fae to catch up to." Kenzi slid off his desk and gave a slight salute before they walked toward the door.

"Hold up Kenzi." Dyson called. She stopped in her tracks and turned back toward him as he stood from his chair.

"I'll wait in the car." Bo called from the hallway.

"What's up?" Kenzi held her hands up, agitation clear on her face.

"You're sick." He said. Kenzi's eyebrows furrowed and she chuckled.

"Alright I'll play, what does that mean?" Kenzi crossed her arms.

"It means you smell like the flu. Are you feeling ill, do you have a fever?"

"When did you become a doctor? I feel fine Dyson. Wait… what does the flu smell like? Do I stink?" she asked quickly. Dyson chuckled and shook his head.

"Sicknesses have distinct smells, I'm not a doctor Kenzi but I know the flu will knock you on your ass and no, you don't stink, you never stink." He said, his hand came up and he stroked it over her arm. Kenzi looked over her shoulder and then her eyes came back to his.

"We need to tell her." Kenzi hissed under her breath. Dyson nodded and bit the inside of his lip.

"Soon." He said.

"She's been so busy lately it's hard to actually sit her down." Kenzi frowned. Dyson knew how much their secrecy hurt Kenzi. She hated keeping things from Bo.

"I know, but we will tell her ok. Right now I'm more worried about you. Go to the doctor today, get some medicine, nip it in the bud before it takes you out for a week."

"Ok, yeah, I'll do that." Kenzi said. Dyson knew she was lying he could tell by the tones of her voice.

"Alright. Be careful." He looked up for any signs of Bo and then he pressed a kiss to Kenzi's cheek.

"I will." Kenzi called as she hurried out the door.

* * *

Two days later Dyson entered the clubhouse, soup in hand. Bo was standing in the kitchen with Lauren next to her.

"How's our patient feeling?" Dyson asked. Lauren and Bo chuckled.

"Just as stubborn as usual." Lauren said. Dyson nodded and headed for the stairs, when he reached Kenzi's room she was trying and failing to put on socks. Dyson paused at the top of the stairs and smiled at her. She looked so pitiful but still absolutely breath taking. Her hair was pulled into a messy bun on top of her head and she wore no makeup. She had on a large sweater and sweat pants.

"My feet are cold." She whined. Dyson sat the soup down and kneeled in front of her.

"Let me." He took the sock from her hands and lifted her foot up. She wasn't wrong, her skin was ice cold against his warm fingers. He gently slipped the sock over her toes and tucked it beneath the band of the sweat pants around her ankle before doing the same to the other foot.

"Now lay back down." He helped her put her feet back under the huge cover on her bed and he pulled it up around her chin.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Right as rain." She smiled and shivered a little bit.

"Yeah, you look it to." He chuckled. Dyson sat down next to her on the bed and put his body against hers just a little.

"You're so warm." She said softly. Dyson listened for Bo and Lauren, they were flirting heavily in the kitchen and it sounded like they were headed for the bedroom soon. Dyson stood up and shrugged out of his leather jacket, tossing it onto the chair, he kicked his shoes off and put them by his jacket.

"What are you doing?" Kenzi asked. Dyson lifted the covers and slipped in the bed behind her. He pulled her small body against his and tucked his arm around her. Kenzi's cold hand closed over his hand where it rested against her abdomen.

"We've got a little while. They're headed to Bo's room." Dyson said. Kenzi chuckled and her teeth stopped clicking together.

"You're so warm." She said again. Dyson could hear sleep heavy in her voice and he pulled her even closer if it was possible.

"Will you listen to me next time?" he questioned.

"Sure thing wolfman." Kenzi said. He knew she was lying but when she laid her head back against his chest and closed her eyes, her lies were the last thing on his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

**October 3, 2016**

Dyson was leaning over the pool table lining up a shot when he smelled Kenzi. She was on her way in and she was by herself. Bo was already here, sitting in the corner flirting with Lauren. When the door opened another smell touched his nose, one that Dyson knew all too well. Dyson smelled it once a month every month and each time he knew what he was in for, three to five days of Kenzi's crazy emotions.

"Incoming." Hale said from beside him. His chest tightened involuntarily, he hated that smell and it threw all his senses off. Kenzi was his girl, but when she was on her period, he ached to get away from her. The smell was too much, her hormones, the blood, all of it was hard to stand. He'd never told Kenzi how much it bothered him because he knew she'd stay away when it was her time of the month, she'd blame herself even though it had absolutely nothing to do with her. Mother nature was a bitch sometimes.

"Hey you." Kenzi put her hand on his back and Dyson tensed.

"Hey, how are you?" Dyson asked. Kenzi gave him a weird look, because it was a weird question. He'd always had a hard time hiding how he felt when Kenzi was on her period but he always managed to get through it. This time was going to be harder though because of how close they'd gotten recently. Everyone knew they were together now and with them being around each other almost constantly it was hard for Dyson to keep her scent out of his nose.

"I'm um…good." Kenzi lips were turned up slightly and she was still giving him a strange look.

"Good, that's good." He smiled. He would usually kiss her right about now, but he feared if he got any closer to her he would become unbearably uncomfortable. The hormone smell alone made him want to chug beer until he passed out.

"How about I get you a beer?" Kenzi asked. She didn't wait for his answer, she just turned and headed for the bar. Hale slapped Dyson's arm and held his hand up.

"What the hell was that?" he asked. Dyson didn't exactly feel comfortable telling Hale that Kenzi was menstruating, but he needed to tell someone.

"It's Kenzi." Dyson looked over his shoulder, Kenzi was talking to Trick so he had a minute.

"What about her?" Hale asked

"She's uh…it's her…time of the month." Dyson said. Hale stared at Dyson almost as if he didn't comprehend the words that had just left his partner's mouth and then he reacted. His mouth fell open and then closed, open and then closed, like a fish gasping for water.

"What the hell man!?" Hale shouted. He caught nearly everyone's attention and Dyson ground his teeth.

"Come here." Dyson waved Hale toward Trick's keg room. Kenzi's eyes showed concern as they stalked into the room and slammed the door.

"Could you be any louder?" Dyson asked once they were safe inside the room.

"Actually yes, I could." Hale said, "That's a huge invasion of privacy, how could you just sniff her like that?"

"I didn't just sniff her Hale, I smelled it as soon as she walked in, it's not really something I can control." Dyson argued.

"Ok, ok, fine, but why on Earth is that bothering you?" Hale asked.

"It's not bothering me, I know it's not her fault, it's just that I can smell all of it and it drives me up the wall. Every single smell of her is amplified and it's incredibly distracting." Dyson said.

"Gross." Hale frowned. Dyson gave him a look and continued.

"It's never been an issue before, she usually keeps clear for a few days around that time, but now that we're together together and she's around all the time it's hard to control my reaction to it."

"Yeah and you can't just tell her to stay away."

"Exactly, it would hurt her feelings."

"Right, it's not her fault she was born with a vagina." Hale smirked. Dyson lifted an eyebrow at his friend. He didn't care if they were best friends, he wasn't fond of anyone mentioning his girlfriend's vagina.

"My bad." Hale said quickly. Dyson crossed his arms and frowned.

"I don't know what to do." He said.

"I have an idea." Hale said quickly.

"I'm listening."

"We'd have to involve Trick though." Hale said. Dyson paused for a minute. He wasn't sure how Kenzi would feel if she ever found out that Dyson had shared this information with not only Hale, but also with Trick. He thought for a few moments and then finally nodded. If this would get him out of his current situation, then he'd risk it.

"Fine, yeah."

* * *

An hour later Dyson stood in front of Trick as he handed over a small bottle.

"What's this?" Dyson asked.

"You sure you want to know?" Trick asked. Dyson gave him a look and then shook his head.

"No, no, I'm good." He said.

"Just put a small amount right below your nose and you'll be good until you wash it off. A little water and your sense of smell will be back. Sweat won't touch it though." Trick said. Dyson nodded and opened the bottle.

Ten minutes later Dyson was upstairs next to Kenzi and completely calm. He smelled nothing and he loved it. However he was starting to think that he'd made the wrong decision in telling Trick and Hale. They'd been tiptoeing around Kenzi since they'd all emerged from Trick's basement and she was starting to notice.

"Hey Trickster, can I have a beer?" Kenzi asked. Trick smiled fondly at her and put a hand on her wrist.

"Sure thing Kenz." He said. Kenzi gave him a weird look and then looked at Dyson.

"What the hell is going on?" she asked. Dyson just shrugged and put his hand on her lower back, rubbing gently. Kenzi relaxed instantly. A few seconds later Trick returned with her beer and Kenzi tensed. Her hand went to her side and she grimaced just a little. Dyson knew it was a cramp, he'd seen her make that face plenty of times, but apparently Trick and Hale thought it was time to pile on the kindness.

"Do you have a heating pad at the house lil momma? I hear those are good for uh…pain." Hale fumbled over the last part. Kenzi's eyes widened a little and she shrugged.

"I'm fine and yes I have a heating pad at home."

"Here's your beer. There's some chocolate downstairs, if you'd like some." Trick smiled again. Kenzi's nostrils flared and Dyson could tell that she knew they knew.

"I'm good Trick." She glanced at Dyson from the corner of her eye and Dyson knew she was wondering if he also knew.

"Hey Bo, don't we need to um…go get that weapon back from the shop." Kenzi called. Bo looked up from where she was sitting with Lauren and instantly knew that Kenzi was itching to get out of the bar.

"Yeah, yeah, you're right." Bo chuckled and said goodbye to Lauren. Dyson pressed a kiss to Kenzi's cheek and then she left without another word.

"Smooth guys. You should have just announced it to the whole bar." Dyson grumbled at his friends.

* * *

Later that night Dyson stepped out of the shower and immediately grabbed the bottle from his bag where he kept his razors and stuff. Kenzi's scent flooded his nose and he quickly put some of the gold cream to put under his nose.

"What's that?" Kenzi's voice surprised him and he quickly tried to hide the bottle and then shrugged.

"Nothing, just some shaving stuff." He shrugged. Kenzi raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"Dyson." She reached around behind him and grabbed the bottle. He didn't even resist her because he knew she wouldn't let it go. Kenzi's eyes scanned the bottle and then she looked up at him.

"Scent blocker. What the hell is this for?" she asked. Dyson tried to think of a lie quickly.

"You're obviously not blocking your scent because you'd be putting it all over you, instead you're putting it under your nose which tells me that you're blocking someone else's scent." Kenzi said. Dyson knew he couldn't hide things from her, he never should have tried.

"Are you blocking my scent? Is something wrong with my scent?" she asked quickly. Dyson could smell her hormones going crazy. She was flipping through emotions like a card deck. She was angry and sad a combination that Dyson didn't like at all.

"No, nothing is wrong with your scent baby. It's just that right now, it's a little strong." He said softly, trying to calm her down.

"Right now? What's so special about…" she stopped mid sentence and her eyes widened drastically, anger and embarrassment present on her face.

"Oh my god." Her hand lashed out swiftly and she slammed her palm into Dyson's chest, pushing him back.

"You can smell that!?" she shouted. Dyson frowned, now it was his turn to be embarrassed.

"All this time? You've been able to smell it this whole time? The entire time I've known you?!"

"Kenzi calm down, I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I should have told you, but I didn't want you to be ashamed of something that your body does naturally. There's no reason for you to be ashamed or embarrassed by it." Dyson's words seemed to work for a minute because she calmed down, but then her anger flared back up and she full on glared.

"You told Trick and Hale, oh holy shit, holy shit, no wonder they were being so nice to me today. Oh my god Dyson I can't believe this." Kenzi threw her hands up and left the bathroom. Dyson followed swiftly, he was in deep shit here.

"I told them because I needed their help, that's the only reason. I would've never told them if it wasn't absolutely necessary." Dyson said, following her into her room.

"It was necessary to tell them that your girlfriend was on her period?" Kenzi fell onto her bed and put her head in her hands. Dyson sighed and sat down next to her.

"I told Hale because I needed his help coming up with something to do and he knew that Trick had that scent blocker but we had to tell him in order to get it. Your scent was driving me crazy Kenzi. All the hormones flying through you. It was nearly unbearable to be near you and I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want to hurt your feelings. And I'd rather suffer for three to five days than not be near you." He said. Kenzi peaked up from below her fingers and pursed her lips.

"Really?" she asked. Dyson full on grinned and pulled her hands away, he gently took her face in between his and pulled her toward him.

"Yes really. I'd suffer for ten years if it meant that I could stay around you…I love you." He said softly. Dyson gently kissed her lips, carefully holding her face in his palms. When he pulled back her smile was huge and her eyes full of happiness. Dyson lowered his hands and looked at her, wondering why she was so happy right after their argument.

"You love me?" she asked quietly. Dyson pressed his lips together and smirked, he realized that this was the first time either of them had said that. No wonder she was so happy.

"Of course I love you, you silly girl." He said. Kenzi took a deep breath and put both of her hands on his face.

"I love you too silly wolf." She nearly shouted. Their lips met and Dyson smiled against her mouth. He'd continue to use the scent blocker every month and for the rest of time as long as he got to stay with his precious Kenzi.


	3. Chapter 3

**March 30, 2017**

Dyson handed Hale the file and then sat down at his desk. Hale flipped through it and laughed.

"I can't believe she did that to him."

"I can, he slept with her sister." Dyson said. Hale chuckled again and dropped the file into the basket in front of him.

"I'm not doing that paper work anymore. I've done six pages of that shit." Dyson said.

"Well hell I don't want to do it." Hale said. Dyson's head lifted up as Kenzi's scent drifted into his nose.

"Girlfriend card." Dyson said.

"What?" Hale asked. Dyson jerked his eyes toward the door just as Kenzi came walking down the hallway and into the office.

"No, absolutely not, you pulled the girlfriend card last time." Hale said. Kenzi walked over to their desks and she put her hands on Dyson's shoulders, squeezing them slightly.

"Get a girlfriend and then you can pull that card." Dyson smirked.

"I'm a free spirit homie, Hale can't be tied down." Hale said. Dyson opened his mouth to say something else but Kenzi's scent pushed into his nose, except it wasn't just her scent creeping into his nose, it was so much more. Dyson instantly tensed under her small hands, his shirt was suddenly too tight. The smell of strawberries and grapes made him lean closer to the girl behind him. She was aroused, very aroused by the smell of it. Dyson wondered what had her all up in a tizzy, but he didn't have long to think because she leaned down and pressed a kiss to his temple before putting her lips close to his ear.

"Can I talk to you?" she purred in his ear. Dyson raised his eyebrows at Hale who just shook his head.

"I'll handle the paperwork partner." He said as he grabbed the file from the basket. Dyson stood up and Kenzi took his hand.

"Thanks partner, I owe you one." He said. Kenzi knew they couldn't leave the cop shop so they walked down the hallway toward the filing room. His clothes were suddenly very uncomfortable and he just wanted to be closer to her. The smell of her arousal had him pushing her toward the closet faster than she was walking.

"There's a small supply closet right up here on the left." Dyson said.

"I know." Kenzi chuckled and pushed the door open. She was on Dyson before they even pushed the door closed. Their lips met and Dyson pressed the lock on the door.

"What's got you so worked up?" Dyson asked in between kisses.

"Can't a girl just surprise her boyfriend at work with sex?" she asked with a smile. Dyson chuckled and continued to kiss her.

"Yes she can, there is nothing at all wrong with that, it's just never happened before." Dyson smirked. Kenzi kissed him again and he ran his hands down her side, his fingers grazed across her bottom and then his fingers dipped in between her thighs, spreading them as he lifted her in the air. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he turned her around, pushing her against the wall. He could feel Kenzi struggling with the corset around her waist.

"Help me with this." She said breathlessly as his mouth left her to press against her neck. Dyson chuckled and grabbed the corset, his hands tucked under it and he ripped the clasps off. Kenzi gasped and leaned back.

"Did you just break my clothes?" she was truly offended, he could tell by the tone of her voice.

"We don't have time to un do every button, or talk about it. I'll get it fixed." He said.

"Fine." She grabbed his collar and ripped his shirt apart at the top, the buttons popped off and hit the wall. Kenzi couldn't help herself, she laughed and dropped her head onto his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." She continued to laugh. Dyson chuckled and shook his head.

"I have another one in my locker." He could still smell arousal all over her, grapes hung heavy in his nose. He pushed his head against her and she lifted her lips back to his. Their heavy fast kisses had turned into languid gentle caresses and Kenzi's arousal returned with force, her small hands pushed into the back of his shirt by his collar, dipping down and pushing his shirt away from his shoulders. Dyson gripped her bottom in his hands and pulled her hips against his, pushing himself against her core. Kenzi moaned and lifted her head as Dyson trailed kisses down her throat and over her collar. He stopped suddenly as a new scent drifted into his nose and he dropped Kenzi onto her feet. She opened her mouth to protest but he covered her lips with his hand quickly.

"Shh." He said. Kenzi's eyes searched his and then she heard the footsteps outside the door. Someone was walking past and then they stopped. They twisted the knob and rattled the door just a little bit.

"Dyson." It was Hale's voice. Dyson quickly uncovered Kenzi's mouth and opened the door just a little.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Captain is looking for you. He's on a hunt." Hale said.

"Shit." Dyson grumbled.

"Ok, be out in a minute." He said. Dyson closed the door and locked it again. He looked back at Kenzi and frowned.

"Sorry." He said softly. Kenzi took a deep breath and started fixing her hair.

"It's alright. Maybe next time." Kenzi patted him on the chest and let him kiss her forehead.

"Go out the back door." He said. Kenzi nodded and opened the door. She slipped out and headed down the hallway toward the backdoor. Dyson watched her go, her aroused scent lingering around him like smoke. He knew he would be uncomfortable for the rest of the day because of their little meeting.

* * *

Two hours later Dyson was off work and sitting with Hale at the Dal. It was Friday so the bar was crowded and Dyson was waiting patiently on Kenzi and Bo to show up. The two beers that he'd had had helped to take the edge off since he was still a little wound up from seeing Kenzi today. He thought he'd be able to brush it off until the familiar scent of strawberries and grapes filled his nose. Kenzi was here and their time apart had done nothing for her arousal. She was still just as ready as she had been earlier today. The edge that Dyson was trying to get rid of came back with a fury and he was uncomfortable all over again. His pants were suddenly too tight and he knew why when the front door opened. Kenzi walked through the doors, Bo on her heels. She headed straight for Dyson and stopped right in front of him.

"Have a good day at work?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows. Dyson smirked and glanced at Bo who was searching the bar for Lauren.

"She's over there playing pool with Hale." Dyson pointed. Bo nodded and headed for her girlfriend while Dyson focused his attention back on Kenzi.

"I've been thinking about you all day." Dyson said softly while he took a sip of his beer.

"I know." Kenzi winked at him and called over to Lauren and Hale.

"I've got winner." She patted Dyson's arm and headed for the pool table. What kind of game was she playing? He knew that she was just as hard up as he was. Dyson grabbed her a beer and another for himself and he followed her to the table. When he arrived Kenzi was playing Hale. He was lining up a shot and Kenzi was watching him intently, but she noticed Dyson walking up and she turned her head toward him.

"You never told me how your day was." She said. Dyson smirked and leaned into her.

"Long and hard." He said slowly. Kenzi chuckled and watched Hale make his shot. After a few moments Kenzi leaned forward over the table to make her shot. When she did, she drug her ass up his leg and across his crotch. Dyson stiffened instantly. Her arousal drifting toward him again. She quickly made the shot and then leaned back up slowly, dragging her bum against him again.

"If you do that again, I'll be forced to take you to Trick's keg room." He said into her ear. Kenzi smiled and shrugged.

"I'm just not in the mood." Kenzi said. Dyson gritted his teeth and turned his head toward her.

"You're lying through your teeth, I can smell it."

"Smell what?" Kenzi asked before she turned back to the table to make another shot. This time she walked around the table and leaned forward more than she had to and her breasts fell forward, peeking at the tops of her shirt. She looked up at Dyson and the edge of her mouth turned upward just a little. She knew exactly what she was doing and the only thing that bothered Dyson was he knew that no matter how aroused she was, she wouldn't allow him to be with her until she was ready and until that point, she would tease him unmercifully. Dyson turned toward Hale, tearing his eyes away from Kenzi and his partner smirked at him.

"Finish up…quickly." Dyson said.

* * *

Later that night Dyson and Kenzi burst through the doors of his loft. Kenzi was laughing really hard as she stumbled into his home, she quickly tossed her heels to the side and fell onto his bed. She rolled onto her back and pulled her legs up onto the bed. Dyson watched her for a few moments, chuckling at her behavior. Dyson walked toward her and reached into his top drawer grabbing her corset from earlier today.

"Look what I got." He held her corset up and showed her that it was now fixed.

"Aw Dyson!" Kenzi shouted and leaned up, grabbing the clothes from his hands.

"Told you I'd get it fixed." He said. Kenzi checked all the clasps and then tossed it to the side.

"You're amazing." She smiled. Dyson chuckled and shrugged.

"Not nearly as amazing as you." He said. Kenzi rolled her eyes and grabbed the waistband of his pants, pulling him toward the bed.

"Cheese ball." She laughed and pulled him down on top of her.

"No interruptions this time." Dyson said while he kissed her jaw.


	4. Chapter 4

**November 8, 2018**

Dyson was hopping around the ring, stretching his legs and arms, his opponent doing the same. After a few moments of stretching, Hale let them tap gloves and then they started sparing. They traded blows, neither hitting the other very hard. After a few minutes Hale called them off and they went to their sides. Dyson sat down, slightly out of breath as he drank some water. The gym doors opened and Kenzi came in, her gym clothes were tight as usual and Dyson was actually surprised to see her. She'd come to the gym a few times since they'd been together, mostly just to see him shirtless though. He didn't blame her, if she was working out he'd sit and watch her too. Which he had done a few times. Her dark hair was pulled back into a ponytail, the yoga pants on her thighs were tight, and the small sports bra she was wearing left little to the imagination. Dyson was instantly distracted.

"Hey there." She said approaching.

"Did you come to work out?" Dyson asked, raising an eyebrow. Kenzi chuckled and waved her hand, dismissing him.

"Why else would I come to a gym full of sweaty men?" she asked. Dyson nodded and grunted his reply. Dyson immediately noticed how different Kenzi smelt, her usual scent had somehow changed, it was more prominent, he noticed subtle changes in her voice, something that no one with normal hearing would notice but he did, it was somehow deeper, her skin tone was different too, golden almost glowing, and Dyson suddenly felt different around her. He'd never felt this way, he was full of emotions, mostly testosterone, it flooded through his veins and all he wanted to do was grab Kenzi, put her against a wall, and fuck her senseless. Something else though, his wolf was wide-awake and reacting to every male in the immediate vicinity growling protectively. All he wanted to do was protect her and have sex with her. He wanted everyone in here to know that she was his and he hers.

"Your pupils just got really big." Kenzi said, looking into his eyes.

"Are you using a different perfume?" Dyson asked. He knew her perfume had nothing to do with his reaction, but maybe it would explain her changed scent.

"No, why?" she asked, giving him a questioning glance.

"No reason." He shook his head.

"Looks like you're up." Kenzi pointed to the man in the ring. Dyson glanced behind him, the man across from him was knocking his fists together and looking straight at Kenzi. He smiled and nodded his head at her. Dyson's wolf roared and snapped, his adrenaline kicked up and he turned his head back toward Kenzi who just shook her head and looked at Dyson.

"Don't hurt yourself." Kenzi chuckled. Dyson leaned toward her and captured her lips with his. He kissed her roughly, shoving his tongue into her mouth. Her scent rushed over him and he growled into her mouth. Kenzi put her hands on his chest and pushed him back a little.

"Easy there." Kenzi kept her hand on his chest and Dyson noticed how red her lips were from where he'd aggressively kissed her.

"Sorry, just uh, stay right here." He said turning toward the man in the ring. He didn't want her to go far from him. Something was going on with him and Kenzi was causing it. He was too protective all of a sudden and he wanted her bad. When he faced his opponent his anger and aggression were all turned up to twelve. Dyson rushed toward the man and Dyson's fist connected hard with his jaw, when the man hit the floor Dyson glanced back at Kenzi who was smiling at him. Something else was there suddenly, a need that had never been there before, he wanted to impress her, he wanted to show her that he was the dominate male here. His nature was showing and he didn't know why. Something was going on and Dyson was having to talk himself out of everything he was feeling while also fighting the man in the ring who was standing back up. He looked angry and Dyson knew that their little sparing match was now serious. The man came back at Dyson before Hale could say a word and they tangled up. Their gloves were shed quickly and they went after each other like the animals they were. Dyson caught Kenzi watching them, concern etched on her face, but he didn't care, he needed to protect her, he needed her to know that he was the alpha male. After a few minutes the men broke apart, Dyson's opponent was done, he held his hands up and stepped from the ring. Dyson growled and let out a harsh breath. His ribs were aching and he was pretty sure he was bleeding from a few cuts on his face but he'd won.

"Damn son. What's up your ass?" Hale asked.

"Nothing." Dyson said. He turned his back on Hale and walked toward the edge of the ring where Kenzi was standing. She lifted her hands and touched his face.

"Jeez." She carefully brushed her fingertips over the cut on his forehead but he took her hands in his.

"Can we go home?" he asked quickly. Kenzi's brows furrowed and she pursed her lips.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I just feel like every man here is staring at you and I don't like it."

"It's hard not to look at me, I mean let's be honest." Kenzi tried to make it a joke but Dyson was serious, his anger and aggression were gone, but the overwhelming need to protect her and mark his territory was still there. She was his and everyone needed to know that.

"I'm not joking Kenzi, they're looking at you and I need to get you home." He said. He stepped out of the ropes and put his arms around her waist, pulling her against him and pressing his lips to her neck. They were never much for PDA, they kissed in front of their friends occasionally, but Dyson didn't like PDA and now he was all over Kenzi.

"Dyson, stop." she said putting her hands against his chest. He backed off immediately and looked down at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Were you planning on just tossing me into the ring and having sex with me in front of everyone here?" she asked. They had attracted a few pairs of eyes and Dyson back away more. She was right, he needed to find out what was happening.

"I need to uh, talk to Trick." Dyson said.

"Dyson what's going on?" Kenzi asked softly. She rarely used that tone with him, she was genuinely concerned.

"Nothing, I'm fine. I'm just feeling different something is happening."

"What's happening, how are you feeling?" she asked.

"Protective, possessive, horny."

"More than usual?" Kenzi smiled. Dyson gave her a look and she quickly apologized.

"Go see Trick, I'll grab Bo and we'll meet you at the Dal." Kenzi said.

"Involving everyone?" He asked.

"We work better as a team, and if something is happening to you then maybe together we can figure it out." She said. Dyson nodded and placed a small kiss on her temple even though he desperately wanted to do more, and they parted ways.

* * *

Two hours later they were sitting in Lauren's lab, all Trick could figure out was that something had changed in either him or Kenzi and that change was making him react in a whole new way. Lauren had poked and prodded both he and Kenzi for an hour and they were both sick of it.

"Last sample." Lauren said softly as she drew some more blood from Kenzi's arm. Dyson gave her a look that said how sorry he was but she waved it off and smiled.

"Give me a few minutes." Lauren said returning to her microscope. Hale handed Kenzi a Band-Aid and put his hand on her shoulder. It was meant to be a reassuring gesture, but Dyson didn't take it that way. He straightened immediately and his teeth ground together. Trick noticed and snapped his fingers in Dyson's face.

"Calm down." He said. Hale and Kenzi looked over at him and Kenzi got up from the chair she was sitting in.

"Just relax, we'll figure this out." Kenzi leaned against him and pushed her shoulder into his side. Dyson smiled at her fondly and finally relaxed. A few moments later Lauren leaned back and shook her head.

"I just…don't know." She looked over at the group and they stared back at her.

"Dyson could you tell me what's happening and please don't leave anything out. When did you first notice the change?" she asked. Dyson frowned and glanced at Kenzi.

"When Kenzi walked in. I was fighting with Donaldson and we took a small break. She came in and she was just different, her scent, her skin tone, her voice, everything. I felt different too, a little uncomfortable at first but then it felt like every man in there was a threat to me and our relationship, like they were challenging my um…dominance. I felt like I had to impress Kenzi, show her that I was dominant. There was also the um…" Dyson trailed off and everyone looked at him.

"The horniness." Kenzi filled in for him and smiled, her hand went around his back and she squeezed his waist slightly. Everyone seemed to nod except for Lauren.

"What kind of horniness, was it like you just wanted to be near her or you wanted to have intercourse with her?" Lauren asked. Everyone in the room was intrigued and Dyson was embarrassed.

"Intercourse, lots of it." He answered quickly. Lauren opened her mouth to speak and then paused, something seemed to click and she wagged her finger.

"I think I know what's wrong. I've got to run one more test." Lauren walked to the cabinet and grabbed a small cup, Dyson knew what that cup was for. Lauren walked over and handed it to Kenzi.

"Pee in this." Lauren said. Kenzi looked at the cup and then at Lauren.

"Seriously?" she asked.

"Yes."

"I'm not on drugs."

"It doesn't have anything to do with drugs."

"What is it then?" Dyson asked.

"I need to make sure before I get your hopes up. Now go." Lauren waved. Kenzi shrugged and headed into the bathroom. When she returned she handed the cup to Lauren and returned to Dyson's side. Everyone seemed to be on edge, waiting for Lauren's diagnoses. They watched her as she put a strip into the urine and waited.

"What is that for Lauren?" Bo asked. Lauren held up her finger.

"I know I'm not pregnant." Kenzi said quickly. Dyson's eyes widened as did Trick and Hale's but Lauren just chuckled.

"No Kenzi, you're not." Lauren said. Finally she pulled the strip from the urine and smiled.

"I was right." She was using her sing song voice, reserved for scientific accomplishments and all things involving Bo.

"What is it?" Dyson said, his voice showed all kinds of emotion and Kenzi felt for him.

"Kenzi's urine shows a surge in the Luteinizing Hormone which is a hormone produced by the gonadotropic cells in the anterior pituitary gland. In females, an acute rise of LH triggers ovulation and development of the corpus luteum. The corpus luteum is a temporary endocrine structure in female mammals that is involved in the production of relatively high levels of progesterone and moderate levels of estradiol and inhibin A. A new corpus luteum develops with each menstrual cycle." Lauren said. Everyone stared at her blankly and Bo just chuckled.

"English." Kenzi snapped her fingers.

"Sorry um, you're ovulating." Lauren smiled. Everyone was still stunned, except for Trick who nodded knowingly.

"What the hell does that mean?" Dyson asked.

"Ovulation is when a mature egg is released from the ovary, pushed down the fallopian tube, and is available to be fertilized." Lauren explained.

"So like prime time to get preggers?" Kenzi asked.

"Exactly." Trick said.

"I'm sorry but what does that have to do with me?" Dyson asked.

"Even human males have a reaction to women when they're ovulating, they may not know it because the changes are so subtle, but studies show that men react more to ovulating women than to women in the normal stages of their cycle. You're fae and a wolf so your senses are turned up. You could smell the change in her scent, the difference in her skin, and the change in her voice, all things that happen when women ovulate. Because Kenzi is um…fertile right now, your actions are all perfectly justified. Her fertility triggered your mating instincts. You felt protective because you assumed that other's could smell her fertility too and thus they threatened your opportunity to mate with her, which is weird I know, but that's the wolf for you. You can probably guess why you were so interested in having intercourse and the need to impress her is all animal instinct. Males are always using various tactics to make them seem like the better mate, birds, dogs, wolves, they all do it, even humans do it." Lauren said. Dyson chuckled and shrugged.

"I was really starting to think something was wrong." Dyson said.

"Well it's good to know that I've caused so many issues." Kenzi said. Dyson could tell by her tone that she once again felt bad.

"It's biology Kenz, it has nothing to do with you, it's just your body." Lauren said.

"Well how long does this whole thing last?" Kenzi asked.

"24 hours, maybe a bit longer but never over a day and a half." Lauren said.

"Good, now I know how long to stay away from you." Kenzi smirked and pulled away from him just a little bit. Dyson's hold on her tightened and he pulled her back against his side.

"I can deal with this, twenty four hours is nothing." Dyson smirked. Kenzi rolled her eyes but allowed him to be next to her, which showed him that she wasn't as frustrated as she pretended to be.

"Wait, I have a question," Bo said, "How has this not affected Dyson before?"

"Well since ovulation only lasts a short time it's perfectly plausible that Dyson has never been around Kenzi while she's ovulating." Lauren said. Dyson nodded and turned his face toward Kenzi. It would be fine, he'd deal with his nature. Knowing the cause made it easier to handle. He honestly didn't care if he had to deal with it everyday, he'd suffer that for Kenzi.


	5. Chapter 5

This is it guys, last one! I really hope you guys have enjoyed reading this little short story because I have really enjoyed writing it. As always I so appreciate all of your likes, favorites, and comments. You guys are amazing!

* * *

 **June 23, 2021**

Kenzi grabbed up Dyson's jeans from the floor and dropped them into the laundry basket on her hip. She carried the basket into the living room and then past the kitchen toward the laundry room. After loading the washing machine she dropped the basket onto the floor and headed back toward the kitchen. Kenzi leaned back against the counter and took a deep breath. She just felt bad all around. Her clothes were too tight, she was out of breath, she had heartburn, she was tired, and for some reason she kind of wanted to cry. A knock sounded on her front door, she glanced out the window above the kitchen sink and a smile touched her lips.

"Come in!" she called. The front door opened and Bo walked in.

"Good morning you little housewife." She said. Kenzi chuckled and looked down at the wedding ring on her finger. She never got tired of looking at it and reminding herself that Dyson was her husband.

"It's really nice isn't it?" Kenzi asked looking around their house. Dyson had bought this house for them three months ago and Kenzi had finally finished unpacking the last box. It had taken them a while to get unpacked mostly because he worked a lot and Kenzi was frequently with Bo. Getting married and moving in together had stopped neither from continuing their normal lives. Kenzi continued to go out with Bo, they made such a badass team that breaking up the duo would've made no sense, plus that was Kenzi's only income and she wanted to feel like she was contributing something to the household.

"It's perfectly domestic." Bo said.

"Oh please, don't pretend like you and Lauren aren't living it up over there in science heaven." Kenzi smirked.

"I just never thought we'd live apart." Bo shrugged. Kenzi smiled fondly and nodded. It had been so hard to leave Bo and move in with Dyson after they'd become engaged, but Kenzi had felt obligated and not living together as husband and wife would've made little to no sense.

"I know Bo-Bo, but nothing has changed, we live walking distance apart and we always have sleepovers." Kenzi chuckled. Bo nodded and finally smiled.

"What are you getting into today?" Kenzi asked.

"I actually don't have a single thing on the schedule so I thought I'd spend the day with Lauren since she's got the day off as well."

"That sounds sexually pleasing." Kenzi chuckled. Bo nodded and bit her bottom lip, she knew that the women took advantage of off days, much like she and Dyson did.

"What are you going to do today?" Bo asked.

"I think Dyson is looking for Trick's help at the Dal so I thought I'd go down there and see if he wanted to have some lunch." Kenzi said.

* * *

Dyson sat with Trick and Hale at the bar, they were flipping through a file when Dyson sighed and slammed it closed.

"Nothing." He said. Hale groaned and dropped his head onto the bar.

"We've been doing this for almost three months now, I'm so sick of this. I need some relief." Hale grumbled.

"Kenzi's about tired of giving me relief." Dyson said. Hale chuckled from his position on the bar and shook his head where it met his arms.

"Man if only I were that lucky."

"What happened to Maria?" Trick asked.

"Something about commitment issues, hell I don't know." Hale said. Dyson and Trick shared a laugh.

"Have you two finished unpacking yet?" Trick asked Dyson.

"We finished the last box last night. Fortunately that's where most of my things were that I've been looking for." Dyson said.

"I figured all your possessions would fit into one box." Hale smirked.

"I had three boxes actually." Dyson said smugly.

"I assume everything has been going well?" Trick asked.

"Perfect actually. We've had a few arguments." Dyson shrugged.

"That's not unusual for you two." Hale said.

"My mother always said that when your ears are burning it means someone is talking about you." Kenzi stepped through the door with a smile on her face and they all looked up. Dyson thought it was odd that he hadn't smelt her before she walked in, he usually had no problem telling when she had arrived somewhere.

"Get bored at the house?" Dyson asked. Kenzi chuckled and walked over to him.

"Yeah, Bo came by and said that we had the day off so I figured I'd come help you guys out, I know how hard this case had been." She said. Dyson nodded and passed her the file. She looked different to him, she seemed on edge, uncomfortable, tired.

"I've looked through it eighty-five times, a fresh pair of eyes might do us some good." He said. Kenzi smiled and they shared a small kiss.

"You alright?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm ok. Just feel a little off. I don't think I slept enough last night." She smiled.

"Well maybe a massage tonight after dinner will put you right to sleep."

"Oh I love you." Kenzi took his chin in her hand and kissed him once more before she dropped the file on the table.

"Bathroom break first." She said. Dyson watched her walk away, concern covering his face. He still couldn't smell her. Trick noticed his concern and he leaned forward.

"Something wrong?"

"Yeah, her scent, it's not there." Dyson said. Trick leaned back quickly and his face showed concern like Dyson's.

"Are you sure your nose isn't just stuffy?" Hale asked. Dyson gave his best friend a look that told him to fuck off.

"I smell you and Trick just fine, but not her."

"It could be a scent blocking perfume although I doubt Kenzi would do that. Maybe something blocking her scent. I don't know who or what would do that though and even then I don't know why." Trick shrugged. Kenzi emerged from the bathroom and grabbed the file. She pushed at the corset hugging her waist and pulled a face.

"Too tight?" Dyson asked. Kenzi smirked and opened the file.

"I'm just uncomfortable today. My clothes don't fit right. Do I look like I've gained weight?" she asked facing Dyson, Trick, and Hale.

"No, not at all." They all answered together knowing that no other answer would be appropriate or acceptable. Kenzi crossed her arms, her bottom lip poked out slightly, and she looked straight at Dyson.

"I'm serious." She pouted.

"Give us a minute." Dyson said. Hale and Trick nodded, they didn't want anything to do with this. They both turned toward the bar and Trick started washing dishes. Dyson walked over to Kenzi and put his hands on her upper arms.

"You look gorgeous as always, what's going on with you? You're not just tired." he said.

"I just don't feel good." Kenzi sighed.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I'm irritable, tired, nauseous, I have like super bad heartburn, and I'm fat." She said. Tears filled her eyes as the words spewed out and Dyson was genuinely confused. Kenzi had never in her life acted like this. If she was feeling shitty she kept it to herself unless Dyson forced it out of her and she only ever cried when something serious was going on.

"Hey, hey, come on now." He lifted his hands to her cheeks and spoke softly.

"I don't know what the hell is wrong with me." She said. Dyson pulled her against him and she pressed her cheek against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her back and held her head against him. Her hands circled his waist and she held him. She wasn't crying anymore but he was still concerned for her.

"Hormones." Dyson said softly. Kenzi laughed against his chest and then leaned back a little.

"I think I'll take the file and just go home. Do you mind?" Kenzi asked.

"Of course not. I'll leave here soon and pick up some ice cream on the way home."

"Your case though."

"Is not nearly as important as my wife." He said. Kenzi smiled and Dyson let her go.

"Sorry about that guys, just have some female issues over here." Kenzi waved her hand at Trick and Hale who nodded their understanding.

"See you soon." Dyson said. Kenzi let him kiss her forehead before she grabbed the file and left.

* * *

Less than an hour later Dyson arrived home and walked through the front door. He breathed in and finally smelled Kenzi. Her familiar scent drifted toward him from the bedroom but her normal scent was covered with hormones, tons of them, an abnormal amount. Dyson frowned and put the ice cream in the freezer before he headed toward the bedroom. He stopped outside the door, Kenzi was no where in sight but her scent was heavy.

"Babe" he called.

"In the closet." She said. Dyson followed her voice and found her in the walk in closet. The one thing that Dyson had requested when looking for a house was a massive closet in the master bedroom. Kenzi had never had the luxury of a walk in closet, and with her massive amounts of clothes and shoes, Dyson had wanted to give her something special. She'd nearly fainted when she'd seen it and Dyson had loved every second of it. Kenzi was standing in front of the full-length mirror at the end of the closet, she was wearing a bra and panties, staring at herself.

"At the risk of losing this excellent view, may I ask what you are doing?" Dyson asked. Kenzi turned around and pursed her lips.

"Look at these." She pointed at her breast and walked toward him.

"I see them." Dyson chuckled. He glanced briefly then back up at Kenzi, he didn't know what was happening.

"No Dyson, really look. They're huge and they really hurt, like they've been super sore all day." She said softly. Dyson looked down, she wasn't wrong, her breast seemed larger somehow, swollen.

"I mean, maybe they just decided to grow a little." Dyson shrugged. Kenzi opened her mouth to say something and then she gagged. Dyson took a step back, not wanting to be thrown up on.

"What the hell is that smell?" she asked quickly.

"What smell?" Dyson could only smell Kenzi, there was really nothing else.

"It smells like onions, like onion potatoes, potato chips, onion potato chips!" she shouted. Dyson's eyebrows rose and he glanced around.

"There's some Fun-yun rings in the car, they're Hale's, how on earth did you smell that?" he asked.

"Oh that smell is bad." Kenzi covered her nose. She pushed past him and headed for the bathroom.

"I need to pee." She huffed. Dyson stood silent for a few moments before he whipped out his phone.

"Hey, figure anything out?" Trick answered.

"Trick I have a question."

"Go ahead."

"Something's going on with Kenzi. She reeks of hormones, she can smell something that is all the way in the car, she's got heartburn, she says she's uncomfortable, her clothes don't fit right, her breasts are sore and…bigger." Dyson said. Trick chuckled and Dyson could just see him shaking his head on the other end of the line.

"She's going through something perfectly normal for a woman in her position. Something that most married couples experience at least once in their lives and maybe more if they choose it." Trick said. Dyson paused and then his eyes widened.

"Oh shit." He said under his breath.

Kenzi searched through the medicine cabinet frantically, her heart was racing, she couldn't find them. Finally she closed her hand around the small blue pack and ripped them open. She'd been taking them religiously, just like she was supposed to.

"What the hell?" she looked up and then her heart sank.

"Oh no, no, no." her hand wrapped around the medicine bottle in front of her face and she thought she was about to die right there. The antibiotics that she'd been taking three months ago when Dyson had first started his case, they'd canceled out her birth control.

"Shit, fuck, shit." Kenzi hissed as her hands shook violently.

"Trick this can't be happening." Dyson said.

"Well it is Dyson. Birth control is a finicky drug, it has to be taken at the same time every single day if not then it's not effective. Antibiotics can also mess with birth control. Has she been sick recently?" Trick asked. Dyson thought back and then sighed.

"About three months ago she had a cold. She went to the doctor and came home with medicine." Dyson said.

"Well there's your answer then. You should take her to Lauren and have her checked out. While most Fae human pregnancies are completely normal it strikes me as odd that you were unable to smell her today and that she can smell something that's all the way in the car." Trick said. Dyson nodded and looked toward the bathroom.

"Yeah, I'll um…see what Kenzi wants to do." Dyson said. He wasn't sure if she even knew yet that she was pregnant and he also wasn't exactly sure how to react. He was freaking out and he knew that Kenzi would too when she found out.

"Dyson, calm down. I know you're concerned and I know that this is all new, but Kenzi is your wife. I don't know if you two ever planned on having children, but it's a wonderful blessing, and most couples don't plan these things." Trick said.

"This coming from the man whose daughter has tried to murder him on more than one occasion." Dyson said. Trick chuckled and Dyson followed suit.

"You'll both be wonderful parents." Trick said.

"Yeah." Was the only thing Dyson could say. He'd dreamed of having children one day. When he'd married Kenzi that dream had diminished slightly. Because she was human and he was fae their children would be human which made Dyson sad. He would outlive his wife and child, however, Kenzi's abnormal amount of hormones as well as the fact that certain things were happening to her that were not at all normal, told Dyson that maybe there was hope.

"Oh and one more thing Dyson." Trick said.

"Yeah?" Dyson asked.

"Congratulations dad." Trick said before he hung up. Dyson smiled and put the phone back in his pocket.

"Kenz!" he called. He listened to her in the bathroom, her heart was beating rapidly, but something else was there, another heartbeat, it was fast and loud. Dyson smiled as he leaned forward, listening intently to his child's rapid heartbeat.

"Uh sweetie." Kenzi said softly as she opened the door. Dyson was all smiles, he could hear his child's heartbeat and suddenly he wasn't so shocked. He was happy, unequivocally happy.

"You're pregnant." Dyson said quickly. Kenzi stopped right outside the door and her big blue eyes met his, God he hoped their child had her eyes.

"And you're…happy." Kenzi said

"I'm so many things." Dyson said as he walked toward her.

"I'm concerned for you, intrigued, hopeful, and scared out of my mind, but I am so happy. I wish you could hear what I hear. I can hear its heart beating." Dyson said. Kenzi stood in front of him, worry all over her face and her small hands went to her bare stomach.

"My parents were horrible, how can someone be a good mother when they don't even know what a good mother is?" Kenzi asked quietly. Dyson put his hands over hers, her stomach was warm and he could smell her fear, her apprehension, but there were tones of happiness there, he just needed to reassure her.

"You'll be a wonderful mother for that exact reason. You don't know what a good mother is and because of that reason you'll give our child everything it needs and all the love that you have. You'll want him or her to know exactly what it is to be loved and feel everything you never felt." Dyson said. Kenzi looked up at him and a smile covered her face. Dyson couldn't see the thoughts flying through her head but he saw her happiness and it matched his. Kenzi threw her arms around his neck and he lifted her up, showering her with kisses.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." Kenzi said in his ear. Dyson returned her to the ground and kissed her deeply.

"And you'll never have to find out. But first thing's first, we make an appointment with Lauren and get you checked out. Second, no more corsets." Dyson said. Kenzi's eyes widened.

"I will not be walking around in mom jeans and sensible shoes." She pointed.

"I'm sure we can find you some stylish maternity clothes." Dyson chuckled.

"Well we better because if I can't maintain my amazing style to pass down, then what is the point." Kenzi laughed, Dyson laughed right along with her and they shared another kiss. She was his forever, no mater what, she was it for him.


End file.
